<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Covers of Night by Flosscandies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782621">Under the Covers of Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies'>Flosscandies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(depending on chapters), 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Size Difference, and more - Freeform, each chapter is a different au basically, handjobs, kinktober prompts, trans female characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira and Angela fucking in a variety of different kinktober prompts (list from jbbuckybarnes on Tumblr).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Handjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira moaned, leaning back on the bed as her girlfriend's hand worked against her erection.  Angela looked so pretty down on her knees, mouth pressing soft kisses against the inside of Moira's thigh as her fingers worked on coaxing the most pleasure from her girlfriend.</p><p>  "F-fuck," the Irish woman stuttered out, her hips jerking up into the touch, "you feel so good."</p><p>  She could faintly hear Angela laugh against the inside of her thigh, turning to look up at her below Moira's cock.  </p><p>  "Only good?  I was hoping for more," she said, her hand pumping from base to tip.  Moira opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Angela's lips kissing her balls, tongue lolling out to lick up from them to her cockhead.  </p><p>  The Irish woman had to stifle a whimper, watching how Angela's perfect, pouty lips wrapped around the tip of her cock, giving it a firm suck as her hand worked along the rest of her length.  She was getting close, a hand coming out to tug at Angela's hair the only way to warn her girlfriend.  </p><p>  However, instead of pulling back, Angela continued to suckle against the tip of her cock, tongue lashing at it as she drank up the precum that spilled forth from her attentions.  On a downward pump, fist meeting the base of Moira's pubic mound, she couldn't help but cum.  Her semen spilled from the tip of her cock into Angela's mouth, her cheeks puffing out as she tried to drink down all that was spilling forth.  Her hand still continued to work against Moira's length, causing the Irish woman to groan, throbbing heavily with each pulse of cum that refused to stop.</p><p>  Some trickled out of Angela's mouth and down her chin, even some spilled down the still hard length of her cock, being smeared along it with Angela's hand that greedily requested more.</p><p>  "A-Angela-" Moira gasped out, eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay up, "that's enough- Fuck!"</p><p>  Angela pulled back with that, her hand following suit as Moira's cock spilled the last bit of cum she had onto the blonde's large breasts that strained against her black bra.  With a grin, she collected the sticky release with her fingers, bringing it up to her lips so that she could suck them clean.  Moira's cock gave a twitch at the sight, and the Irish woman knew that she wouldn't be finished anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eating Out/Oral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Look at you, " Moira purred, staring down at Angela who was laying against the bed, legs pressed up against her chest by Moira.  Her cunt was vulnerable to the Irish woman's probing gaze, leaking down her ass and dripping onto the silken bedsheets.</p><p>  "Oh how I want to eat you up, " Moira continued, making sure her hands continued to have a bruising grip on Angela's large and pale thighs as she leaned down.  Her lips brushed against the pert bud of Angela's clit, giving a small kiss that forced a whine out from Angela's throat as she moved lower, coming face-to-face with her work rival's pretty cunt.  </p><p>  It was the most beautiful shade of pink, glistening with arousal that Moira wasn't ashamed to admit was mutual.  </p><p>  With that Moira licked a languid swipe up from Angela's dripping cunt to her throbbing clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves before her that strained against the hood.  Angela jerked at this, letting out a loud moan full of pleasure as Moira tended to her clit.  The Irishwoman was dimly aware that anyone passing by the room could hear Angela's insistent pleas and cries of pleasure, but she couldn't find it in herself to care as she lapped at the wetness spilling forth from her rival's cunt, noticing how some stuck to her plush thighs.</p><p>  "You taste divine," Moira whispered, her voice was deep, carrying an underlying layer of huskiness to it.  Angela, deciding she had enough of Moira's chatter between her thighs, gripped the fiery locks of the older woman's short hair, pushing her against her cunt so that she could roll her hips against her face.</p><p>  Moira didn't even fight it, allowing Angela a small moment of feeling as though she was in charge before she continued to lap around her throbbing pussy.  It was only a matter of time before her tongue tentatively probed the blonde woman's entrance, Angela letting out low noises of approval as Moira began to properly eat her out.  </p><p>  Moira couldn't help but groan in approval of the bitter but sweet taste that washed over her tongue as she thrust the muscle inside of Angela's walls.  She could feel how she clenched against her, her walls occasionally fluttering as her orgasm drew near.  Each thrust had Angela shaking, her grip on Moira's hair loosening until she couldn't do more than pet at Moira, urging her to continue.</p><p>  "Cum for me," Moira husked, pulling away for just a moment to speak.  Her face was a mess of Angela's fluids, and she licked her lips, noticing how Angela watched the movement of her tongue.</p><p>  "Cum for me baby girl, and I might just let you return the favor."</p><p>  Moira ducked down again, returning to the task at hand as she fucked Angela with her tongue, more than pleased by the primal sort of nature she was able to reduce her rival to as she came closer and closer to her orgasm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thigh Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow the shifting perspective here gave me whiplash, sorry folx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with Angela finding some of her files missing.  Key files on her Valkyrie project; designs for the suit and different potential life-support systems it could contain.  After searching through her office for half an hour, almost completely destroying her file system, before she came to the conclusion that they must have been stolen.  </p><p>  It wasn't hard to think who could have stolen her files, her long time work rival being the only one who could've done such a thing.</p><p>  So how, with her anger tenfold, did she end up in Moira's lap?  She had been yelling, getting fed up with Moira's mischievous tricks and using her own research to further her immoral methods.  Moira had told her to calm down... Treated her like a child who was having a tantrum.  And that forced her over the edge, shoving Moira back and forcing the immoral scientist into her chair.  </p><p>  But not before Moira had grabbed hold of Angela's shirt, pulling her down with her so that the blonde tumbled onto her lap, a faint grin spreading across Moira's face.</p><p>  "You mustn't get so angry, Angela," the way the blonde doctor's name rolled off the other woman's tongue send a shiver down her spine, "it's unfitting for someone such as you."</p><p>  Angela opened her mouth to retort, to continue her argument even in her precarious position, but Moira pressed her thigh up between Angela's legs, a shallow gasp the only thing leaving her mouth.  Moira grinned at Angela, watching her like a predatory would it's prey.  Her thigh flexed, pushing up against that spot between Angela's thighs that strained against her pencil skirt.</p><p>  "W-What are you doing?" Angela hissed out, hands grabbing hold of the lapels of Moira's lab coat.  The Irishwoman chuckled, hands coming down and around Angela's ass, giving the supple flesh a firm squeeze.</p><p>  This wasn't their first time together, but this was the first time without their minds being clouded by alcohol, and Angela couldn't help but be surprised over how sensitive she was.  </p><p>  Forgetting she asked a question she leaned her head against Moira's chest, gasping as she dragged her core against the other woman's muscular thigh.  Her clit twitched, being so sensitive and forced against the thin cotton of her panties as she rubbed against Moira's expensive slacks.</p><p>  The geneticist huffed, helping Angela with her movements while holding onto her ass, kneading it as encouragement as the shorter woman picked up her pace.  Her back arched, an angelic whimper leaving the good doctor's throat, one that Moira wanted to commit to memory but would never admit to it.  </p><p>  Angela continued to rut against Moira's thigh, noises of pleasure filling the office and potentially spilling out to the rest of the science wing of the base.  Moira couldn't care though, feeling how Angela's clit strained against her panties, begging for more stimulation.</p><p>  With every rock, Moira pushed her leg up further, grinding hard against Angela's clothed cunt, forcing the woman to moan unbearably loud.  Her hands were fists against her lab coat now, occasionally shaking as Angela got herself closer and closer to release.  Finally, as Moira once again flexed her thigh, pushing it up against Angela's needy clit, the blonde woman came.</p><p>  She gasped, eyes shutting all at once, and Moira could feel the warm arousal soak through Angela's panties and her slacks, unbothered by the fact they were potentially ruined.  She watched Angela with fascination, finding that she wouldn't mind watching the angelic woman cum again and again.</p><p>  Against her thigh, her fingers, her mouth, and the many other instruments Moira had available at her apartment.  She wanted to take her home, and fuck her properly, and when Angela's eyes finally opened, she could see the same feeling in them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was fun to write! It's a day late by two hours but oh well :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira grabbed hold of Angela, long nails digging into the sensitive skin of her forearm, as she pulled the blonde woman into her lap.  A loud gasp left Angela's lips, feeling how Moira's nails had broken skin and warm sticky blood was slow to seep to the surface of her skin.  </p><p>  "Moira!" Angela whimpered, trying to pull her hand away.  The Irishwoman let her arm go, instead deciding to grab onto Angela's supple waist.  Pushing her down, and onto her chest, Moira laughed as Angela struggled to right herself.  Her ass was up in the air, her work pants still covering the expanse of skin the Geneticist wanted access to.</p><p>  "That's ma'am to you," Moira spat out, once again not caring about her long manicure as she hastily pulled down Angela's pants, pastel yellow underwear following suit.</p><p>  "You've been a little brat all day at the lab.  Questioning me at every turn, bending over the desk in front of me to show your ass.  You're just a little whore," she continued, Angela whimpering in response.  The latter was unable to deny anything, having planned to be as much as a nuisance to the older woman as possible just for this exact moment.  </p><p>  "And you know what happens to whores that act out of line?"</p><p>  Angela squeezed her eyes shut, nodding her head.  That wasn't the answer Moira was looking for, however, her hand landing on the good doctor's uncovered rear with a sharp <i>smack</i> that echoed in her ears.</p><p>  "That's what happens when you be a brat in the lab."</p><p>  The blonde sniffled, opening her mouth to speak as pain blossomed against her ass.</p><p>  "I-I'm sorry ma'am," she managed to say as another smack landed against her, this time closed to the juncture where her thighs met her ass.  Moira could probably already see her swollen, dripping cunt at this rate, but had decided not to comment on it.</p><p>  "I don't believe you are sorry, " Moira replied, landing a series of blows against Angela's backside as she spoke, "in fact, I don't even believe this to be punishment for you.</p><p>  "No matter, I'll continue until your ass is black and blue and you won't be able to sit for the next week."</p><p>  Angela couldn't help but moan at the implication, raising her ass ever so slightly higher in the air for Moira to get a better angle.  The geneticist only laughed, two fingers circling Angela's needy entrance, before pulling back and landing a forceful blow against her cunt.  She yelped at that, her cunt throbbing as arousal spilled forth from each brutal blow against it and her ass.</p><p>  Tears had begun to well in Angela's eyes, but she couldn't be bothered by them.  The overwhelming pain and pleasure from being spanked awakening a sort of raw emotion that she never got to experience on the daily.  </p><p>  "Please ma'am," she moaned, her back arching as Moira sunk her nails into the reddening flesh, "I'll be good for you.  I'll do anything you want!"</p><p>  Moira huffed, grabbing hold of Angela's ponytail and lifting her head up by her hair.  More tears spilled down the blonde's face as Moira watched her, a coy smile spreading across her face as her eyes blazed with a lustful hunger.</p><p>  "I know you'll be good for me.  But right now, you will continue to be punished until you come just from having your pretty little ass beaten, am I clear?"</p><p>  Angela gasped, trying to nod with Moira's vice-like grip in her hair.</p><p>  "Yes!  I'll come from my punishment!  Please ma'am!"</p><p>  And with that, Moira got back to the task at hand as Angela fully and completely submitted to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mommy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira leaned back against her leather seat, a novel in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other.  It was rare for her to take nights off, but with the newest release of an interesting novel and her special guest, that night made her leave work much earlier than usual, preferring long late nights that often left her well awake into the next day.</p><p>  She could hear the door to her side opening, but refused to look up, instead choosing to continue reading her book.  It was a Sci-Fi novel, and although she often didn't read such things, it had garnered her attention.  The floor creaked as her guest walked into her room, and although Moira wished to look up from her book, she knew that would probably break her façade of an uncaring domme.</p><p>  "I see you've finally arrived," Moira said, unable to prevent her eyes from flicking up and quickly taking in the naked woman before her.  </p><p>  Angela hung her head, hands crossed over her crotch.</p><p>  "I'm sorry mommy," she started, a quiver in her voice, "I had to stay after for a moment to finish up some logs."</p><p>  Moira rolled her eyes, continuing to read, but not before responding, "I don't care what you were doing.  You were late, so do come here."</p><p>  Angela whimpered, taking a step forward before a sharp glare stopped her.  She bent down onto her hands and knees, crawling forward so that she sat next to Moira's long legs, still dressed in her pristine work slacks.  Moira patted her lap, setting her book down as Angela clambered up into her lap.  Moira wrapped her arms around the blonde's bare waist, pulling her closer as Angela hid her face in the corner of Moira's neck.</p><p>  "Whatever should I do with you, baby girl?  You can't be coming home later then what we planned, understood?"</p><p>  She sniffled, arms hanging loosely around Moira's neck.  Soft kisses decorated said neck and collarbone that showed through the older woman's shirt.</p><p>  "It won't happen again, mommy...  I don't want to disappoint you..."</p><p>  Moira smiled softly, hand rubbing up and down Angela's back.</p><p>  "I know you don't, baby girl.  You've always tries your best to be mommy's good girl, and although I think you deserve a punishment, I'll leave that for later."</p><p>  The Irishwoman pressed her hand against Angela's bare cunt, thumb gently caressing her clit.  Angela keened, her hips jutting toward Moira's soft touch.  She couldn't see how Moira looked down at her with all the fondness in the world, instead choosing to focus on the two fingers pushing inside her warmth, pressing against her front wall.</p><p>  Angela shook as Moira fucked her with her fingers, helping her rock against them to force them deeper and deeper inside.</p><p>  "Mommy!" Angela gasped out, feeling Moira's fingers hit her at that perfect spot.  She squeezed her eyes shut, Moira kissing her forehead and tilting her head up.</p><p>  "Mommy's got you, sweetheart.  You have full permission to cum."</p><p>  Although they had just started, Angela couldn't help herself as Moira's experienced fingers pushed her over the edge, crying out in pleasure as wetness ran down her thighs and Moira's wrist.  </p><p>  Her mommy pulled her fingers out from her cunt with a lewd <i>squelch</i>, sensing a shiver of arousal up Angela's spine.  Moira watched down at her as she raised her fingers to her own lips, sucking each digit clean as Angela watched in her post-orgasmic haze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about how long this one took, wasn't feeling it yesterday ://</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blindfolded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira's tie was wrapped around Angela's eyes, only the barest hint of light shining through the purple silk.  Other than the sliver of light, Angela was unable to see anything at all, only able to hear and feel her girlfriend straddling her waist.  </p><p>  "Open up," Moira commanded, and automatically Angela opened her mouth like the good girl she was.  Immediately she could feel how Moira's fingers probed against her tongue, pushing in deep until both fingers had up until the last knuckle inside Angela's mouth.</p><p>  The blonde sucked on the Irishwoman's fingers, sealing her lips around them and lashing at them with her tongue.  She had to be careful of Moira's ridiculous manicure, and although she constantly teased her about it, she loved the sharp feeling of them raking down her back when she misbehaved.  </p><p>  She could hear Moira sigh, the fingers in her mouth slowly pulling out only to thrust back inside.  It was as though her mouth was being fucked by Moira's long, spindly, digits, and Angela could do nothing but allow it.  She loved how she couldn't see her girlfriend, her sense of sight being lost increasing her other senses tenfold, especially her sense of taste as she lapped at the tips of Moira's fingers that we're slowly withdrawing from her mouth.</p><p>  "What a good girl, " Moira cooed, and Angela could feel her slick digits being wiped off on her bare breasts, "now how about we do something else, hm?"</p><p>  She could feel how Moira moved up from her position straddling her lap, and then suddenly even more darkness consumed her vision, the telltale musk of Moira's cunt hovering just above her face.  Angela could only whimper with need, mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out as Moira finally settled down against her face.</p><p>  Immediately Angela's taste buds bloomed with the taste of her girlfriend.  Slightly bitter with a hint of sweetness coating her tongue.  A groan left her lips, tongue lashing against her girlfriend's swollen clit as Moira rocked against her face. She could hear her panting, gasps and groans often time too quiet to hear consuming her senses.  </p><p>  Her tongue probed at the depths of Moira's cunt, enjoying her heady taste as she ate her out.  A hand tightened its grip in her hair, and Angela moaned, the vibrations causing Moira to shudder as she rode the younger woman's face.  </p><p>  "Fuck- Yes!  Just like that!" Moira gasped out, her grinding getting rougher and harder against Angela's tongue.  A fresh burst of wetness consumed the blonde's sense, and she doubled down, silently begging for more.  </p><p>  She wished she could see her girlfriend on top of her, perhaps even catch a glimpse of her blissed-out face as she orgasmed, spilling wetness into Angela's mouth and the rest of her face.  But there was always next time, and as Moira lifted herself off from Angela she took the blindfold with her, grinning down lovingly at her girlfriend.</p><p>  "We should do that again," Angela slurred, her tongue exhausted from pleasing the Irishwoman.  Moira could only laugh, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blowjobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest one so far and absolutely the best one to write &gt;:3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela was often very shy and reserved when it came to sex.  She didn't want to startle her partners with what rested between her thighs, but she absolutely hated disclosing the information.  She passed well enough, but even still in the progressive era of the later 21st century, some women and men refused to be with her.</p><p>  So she considered herself lucky when she met Moira, the Blackwatch geneticist eyeing her up upon their first introduction.  Angela couldn't do much but blush, stuttering over her words as Moira complimented her during drinks at a bar they both had been dragged to by the other members of Overwatch and Blackwatch.  </p><p>  With only a few drinks in her system, but enough alcohol to leave her blacked-out later in the evening, the two women had gone home together.  Angela had been afraid to tell Moira, but the way she kissed her, nipped at her pulse point, and quickly shed her clothing from her body, caused all tension to drain from her limbs.  And Moira, when presented with the bulge in Angela's black lace panties, hadn't even paused, her large hands wrapping around Angela's length and pumping her to completion.</p><p>  Now, at the end of each long and grueling workday, the two of them would retire into their apartments together, occasionally chatting, cooking the other dinner, and more often than not, fucking one another.</p><p>  Such was the kind of night now, Angela leaning back against the headboard of Moira's large and plush bed, fingers tangled in the other woman's fiery locks as her lips wrapped around the tip of Angela's circumcised cock.  Her hips jerked, demanding more without any need for words, and Moira was all too happy to oblige.  Each inch of the Swiss doctor's pale cock slid over her tongue, pushing deeper and deeper until Moira's nose rested against the thatch of blonde fuzz between Angela's thighs.</p><p>  The later moaned, feeling as Moira slowly began to withdraw, her tongue gliding over the bottom of her cock.  She let go of Angela's member with a wet <i>pop</i> before placing a kiss to the head, a small bead of precum welling up and smearing against her lips.  Angela could only shut her eyes, jaw clenched as Moira once again descended down her dick, taking all of it into her mouth as the tip probed against the back of her throat.  </p><p>  One of her large hands came out to cup the blonde's hanging sack, giving it a gentle squeeze as Angela gasped out, silently begging for more.  Moira took her so well, almost too well, and Angela was always on the edge sooner than she would've liked.  But the Irishwoman didn't find a problem with that, in fact welcoming the blonde's growing orgasm, feeling the way her cock twitched inside of her mouth.  </p><p>  Moira pulled back again, languidly sucking on the head as her hand worked Angela's balls, the later letting out loud cries of pleasure.  Moira wasn't even doing anything fancy, deciding to taste the other woman more than anything else, and as she once again descended on her cock, the tip probing the back of her mouth, she could feel Angela begin to come.  </p><p>  Her cock gave a harsh twitch, balls faintly tightening as a rush of her warm cum spilled forth from the tip of her cock, Moira looking up at her as she drank it down.  Angela couldn't see Moira through her haze of pleasure, having to squeeze her eyes closed as her hips jutted upward, trying to force herself deeper inside Moira's mouth, but the other woman pinned her hips in place, taking in as much of Angela's come as she wanted before swallowing and repeating the process, draining the blonde doctor dry.  </p><p>  "Mmh, you always taste so good," Moira murmured against her cock, pulling herself away as Angela slowly came down from her high, a slow trickle of cum leaking from the tip of her cock as it slowly went limp.</p><p>  "But you can take more now, can't you?" Moira asked, a grin spreading across her features as she grabbed hold of Angela's sensitive dick, giving it a slow pump, causing her to cry out in overstimulation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Voyeurism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela was exhausted, evident in her posture and tired bags under her eyes.  She had nearly been awake for twenty-four hours now, and her eyes were beginning to gloss over.  It was almost impossible for her to read the data reports on the screen before her, even with her glasses.  Hell, she could barely read the files she narrowed from doctor O'Deorain.</p><p>  Leaning back in her chair, she sighed, removing her reading glasses so that she could rub at her eyes.  Long days like these were unhealthy, but she knew she was on the verge of something.  She even had asked Moira for some notes to see if that would lead her closer to her breakthrough.  Alas, the notes didn't, and now they sat cast aside on her desk.</p><p>  "I need a break," she murmured, feeling how her eyes began to droop.  With that, she was quick to stand, trying to keep herself steady as she rose, leaning against her desk for support.  </p><p>  Moira's office was only a few halls away, so returning the notes would be the perfect break before she went back to work.  She wouldn't even have to stop and talk to anyone as no one would be in the scientific wing at this hour— all except herself and doctor O'Deorain.</p><p>  Angela made haste grabbing the files and walking over to the older doctor's office, not surprised that she was indeed correct.  No one was in the halls, not even the late-night janitors that came through around two in the morning.  At least no one would be asking about why Angela had some of Moira's notes, the entire base knowing about their disdain for one another (although the two of them would frequently lend notes and logs to the other when they refused to admit something was not going as planned).</p><p>  The blonde found herself at the door to Moira's office within a few minutes, still hardly awake and contemplating if she should even return to her lab after this.  She leaned forward, knocking on the door, waiting for the older doctor to open it.  However it never came, Angela frowning at the light peaking out from the bottom of the door, knocking on it once again with a bit more force.  </p><p>  The door must have not been closed all the way, the hinges creaking slightly as it opened just a hair.  Angela leaned forward, momentarily questioning how old these offices were if the doors didn't even lock properly, peaking through the crack into the other woman's office.  </p><p>  She could see Moira at her desk, head tilted to the side as her chin perched in her hand.  She looked as though to be breathing hard, and Angela was about to push open the door even further and ask if she was alright, before she noticed Moira's other hand, working against a straining erection between her legs.</p><p>  Immediately Angela went bright red at the sight before her, eyes widening as she was unable to tear them away from Moira working against her throbbing cock.  </p><p>  It was long and thick, the fly of her slacks split to an impressive degree with her erection hanging out of it.  It had to be at least a good seven inches, maybe more, Angela noted as she watched Moira's hand stroke from base to tip, clear liquid spilling from her cockhead.  </p><p>  "S-shit," Angela stuttered, pulling away as she heard a faint, deep-throated groan come from Moira as more and more precum welled at the tip of her cock.  She fidgeted, dropping the files on the ground and fleeing back to her lab, more awake then she had been before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Accidental Stimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it an accident, or did Moira plan it?  More at 11 uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Fifteen minutes until landing, please be prepared in case of open fire upon landing,</i> Athens's monotone voice called out in the dropship.  Most of the agents weren't new enough to think they would be coming off the ship in the middle of a warzone without any form of fire upon them so Athena's warning was of little use to the agents.  </p><p>  At least Moira knew how much longer they still had on the flight before she had to assist the injured on the field.  Overwatch and Blackwatch rarely ever combined their efforts, so when they did, the agents knew the threat was a kind they had never seen before.  </p><p>  "Doctor O'Deorain, can I ask for your assistance?"</p><p>  Moira looked up, seeing how doctor Angela Ziegler looked down at her, half-dressed in her Valkyrie suit.  Seeing her girlfriend like this always made Moira's heart throb uncomfortable in her chest, whether she be in or out of her suit, she looked absolutely stunning.</p><p>  "Of course," Moira said, standing from her seat.  Combat medics always boarded the dropship first, ensuring they sat in the very back to avoid them from being some of the first casualties upon landing in the warzone.  It also allowed them plenty of time to get ready, often waiting until the last moment in some cases.  </p><p>  The ship was only half full, Moira and Angela being the only two medics on board excluding Captain Amari who normally boarded last, preferring to stay closest to the exit of the ship when necessary.  Such allowed for some private time between the two doctors, always finding themselves drawn to one another even at the most inopportune times.  Thank God no one ever bothered to glance back at the medics, or else they would've gotten a good view of Moira groping Angela's ass earlier.  Such was the reason the blonde doctor wasn't ready to disembark as of yet, having to put her suit back on after being fingered so roughly by her girlfriend.</p><p>  Angela held her hair up as Moira found her way behind the younger woman, helping zip up the skintight material that protected her vital organs.  Only the bottom half of the Valkyrie suit was attached, and if they weren't just about to land in a war zone Moira would have helped her strip out of it once again.</p><p>  Angela was quick to grab hold of her chest plate, Moira reaching around to help her with it, long manicured nails faintly brushing against the blonde's large breasts that were barely protected by the under armor.  She gasped, eyes fluttering as her nipples strained against the material, already so sensitive from earlier.  </p><p>  Moira grinned, burying her face in the crook of Angela's neck to place gentle kisses over the covered love bites she had left prior.</p><p>  "So sensitive aren't you?" She asked, squeezing the root of Angela's breasts, causing the blonde to arch back against her.  Slowly, her hands traveled up to the tip of each breast, giving her erect nipples a sharp pinch, Angela having to stifle a loud moan of pleasure from the action.</p><p>  Moira wanted to continue, she really did.  Every part of her begged to strip Angela back down and have her again.  Against the floor, the walls, in her lap... Anywhere... But Athena's voice rung out once again, stating they had a little under ten minutes until landing, and it wouldn't be wise for the two of them to become lost in one another's bodies again.</p><p>  "Later though," Moira continued, giving a final tug against Angela's breasts, the blonde's chest heaving as she panted, wishing for more stimulation.</p><p>  "After this mission, I'll fuck you again, how does that sound?"</p><p>  Angela nodded, breathless, before replying, </p><p>  "Gods yes, please..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Knife Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who let me write a 1k chapter wtf...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now, be a dear and hold still for me," Moira purred against Angela's ear, the blonde woman's front pinned against a brick wall that was structurally unsound from the fight between Overwatch and Talon.  Angela's eyes were wide with fear, feeling the cold press of a blade against her throat— her signature Valkyrie suit having been damaged beyond repair, leaving her top half with only her skintight armor covering her.</p><p>  "And what if I don't?" Angela challenged, but she continued to hold still, the blade dragging along the column of her throat, down to her sternum.</p><p>  Behind her, she could hear Moira laugh, a deep, husky sort of sound, that if they were in any other situation would have set her abdomen aflame with arousal.  Still, she couldn't help feeling a small bit of slickness pool in her panties, her body so used to having Moira above her, doing unholy things, that it couldn't decipher a threat from sexual stimulation.</p><p>  "It would be a shame if you didn't hold still," Moira said, applying pressure with the tip of the blade, the sharpness of it cutting into the fabric of her armor, just barely pricking against her skin, "I would hate to mar your perfect body with unhealable wounds."</p><p>  Angela couldn't help the way she rolled her eyes, silently calling Moira on her bluff.  Yet it still seemed so real, if Moira really wanted to, she could easily bring the sharp blade between Angela's ribs and into her heart with one fluid motion.  But she was teasing her... Toying with her as a battle raged on around them.</p><p>  "Just get to the point," Angela bit out, quickly regretting her choice of words as Moira's hand made a jagged slash going downward, the skin-tight armor that was barely protecting Angela's vital organs ripping open with a loud tearing noise.  The tip of the knife pressed uncomfortably against Angela's stomach, having undoubtedly drawn blood.</p><p>  Moira's free hand grabbed hold of one side of the armor, tearing it even further from Angela's body until her front half was pressed up against the wall, bare and dripping with a small trail of blood.  Even her tights weren't immune to Moira's greed, the older woman bringing her knife around to cut against the seem of the tight pants, opening up a hole through them and Angela's silken white panties, gazing down at her prize for the afternoon.</p><p>  "Look at you," Moira purred, a hand pressed against the small of Angela's back to keep her in place.  Her other hand toyed with the blade of the knife, swapping from holding it by the handle to the painfully sharp blade, not once wincing upon it nicking her fingers and palm.</p><p>  At this angle, Moira was able to see the wetness slowly leaking from Angela's cunt, and without warning, she pushed the flat of the blade between Angela's legs, pressing against her clit that was begging for attention.</p><p>  "A little whore, all for me.  Now, what would your little friends from Overwatch say if they saw you like this?"</p><p>  She moved the blade, sawing it back and forth over Angela's straining clit.  The blonde couldn't hold back the tears that sprang to her eyes, nor the loud moan that escaped her throat.  She was more than ready for whatever Moira was about to give her, even in this battle-scarred hellhole.</p><p>  Moira shook her head, displeased by her lack of response and withdrew the blade.  Angela cried out at the loss of stimulation, spreading her legs wider as though to invite Moira back in between them.  Of course, the morally grey geneticist wasn't about to leave her ex high and dry, once again turning the blade around and pushing the blunted base against Angela's willing cunt.</p><p>  "Oh God..." Angela murmured, eyes fluttering.  Moira couldn't tell if it was fear or pleasure lacing Angela's voice, but she supposed it didn't matter, especially with how Angela leaned back, helping Moira sheath the handle of the blade inside her pussy.</p><p>  "Now, isn't that better?" Moira asked with a small laugh, ignoring the pain of grabbing the sharp end of the blade to withdraw it from Angela's cunt, her pussy squeezing around it, not wanting to let it go.  Moira only managed to pull it halfway out before hilting it inside of Angela's dripping cunt once again, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure.</p><p>  She rocked against Moira's movements, taking the handle deeper and deeper inside of her, almost begging for the entire knife to be shoved up into her cunt.  She wouldn't admit it, however, and that was fine for Moira who was more than happy to test each and every one of her exes limits.</p><p>  "Do you want to cum?  Do you want me to fully shove this pretty little knife inside your gaping cunt?  Your body wants it, but do you?"</p><p>  Angela whimpered, feeling how she was absolutely dripping around the handle of the blade, down onto Moira's hand that was having difficulty keeping its grip on the knife due to the blondes fluids.  </p><p>  "Just-" Angela gasped, hands clenched into fists up against the wall, "Just make me come!"</p><p>  Moira grinned, leaning forward to push aside Angela's hair, leaving a series of wet kisses against the back of her neck.  She was more than happy to make the other woman come, and so she moved the knife harder inside of Angela's pussy, fighting against the clenching walls that demanded it to be inside her for longer.</p><p>  "You will come for me, " Moira husked out against Angela's ear, feeling how the other woman was beginning to tremble with her inevitable orgasm, "and you will thank me for fucking your cute little cunt with this knife, understood?"</p><p>  Angela nodded, drool spilling down the sides of her mouth as her body began to tense up, her orgasm crashing over her and causing her to squirt against the blade between her thighs.  She shook as she continued to cum, Moira having to hold her up through her powerful orgasm, leaving hickeys against the other woman's neck.</p><p>  "Just like that, Angela... Such a good girl."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Restraints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so far behind, im so sorry... I'll catch up to all of these as soon as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Moira was not used to this, outside of her element.  Her back flush against the cold metal of her desk, papers messily shoved off to the side.  Her hands were above her head, her purple tie wrapped around her wrists in flimsy restraint.  A restraint that she did not yet want to break free of.</p><p>  Angela stood above her, still wearing her lab coat and blouse, pencil skirt unzipped halfway down the side that Moira had started at before being so roughly pushed down against her own desk.  The blonde's hands rested against Moira's thighs, spreading them wide enough so that she could slot herself between them.  Moira could feel the telltale bulge of a strap-on against her cunt, silently wishing her pants and boxers had already been removed.</p><p>  "Now <i>liebling</i>, I want you to keep your hands above your head, no touching me, is that clear?" </p><p>  Moira rolled her eyes at Angela's tone, her girlfriend talking like a disappointed school teacher.  Angela frowned, obviously displeased by Moira's lack of response.  But she was too new at this, too new at being the top, too new to know when and how to punish the bottoms disobedience.  Moira had only agreed to this so that Angela could learn, but she wasn't going to be giving her a step-by-step guide on how to fuck someone.</p><p>  "Just fuck me so we can get this over with," Moira replied, acting as though the other woman standing above her, silicone cock pressing against her clothed cunt, wasn't making her drip with arousal.</p><p>  Angela sighed and shook her hand, helping Moira out of her slacks and boxers, barely allowing them to pool at the floor before pushing Moira back down once again, the older woman landing against the desk with a hefty <i>thud</i>.</p><p>  "I want to hear you say you'll be good for me," Angela said, bunching up her skirt to reveal the purple cock that Moira oftentimes would use on her, "that you'll keep your hands above your head, and you won't pull out of your restraint, alright?"</p><p>  Moira nodded before replying, seeing how Angela's face hardened, "I will.  I'll behave."</p><p>  With that Angela pushed the broad head of the thick purple cock inside Moira's dripping entrance, hilting herself inside with a single stroke.  Moira's back bowed, jaw clenching at the sudden intrusion.  It wasn't long, as it was custom built for Angela to obtain the most pleasure from being fucked with it, but it was still enough to start to quench the fires of arousal in her cunt.</p><p>  Angela leaned down, lips marking against Moira's neck, pulling the cock out before pushing it back in again.  Each thrust sent a brutal wave of pleasure coursing through the Irishwoman's body, her eyes fluttering close as she was pounded by her normally submissive girlfriend against her desk.  </p><p>  How badly she wanted to wrap her arms around Angela's back, to sink her nails into the silken flesh and spur her lover onwards, but she promised she would behave.  She would keep her arms above her head, her wrists loosely wrapped with her tie, and behave for Angela.</p><p>  Just this once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fingering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are supposed to be short what is wrong with me... Anyways a Banshee and Witch one bc of the Halloween event ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck," the Witch of the Wilds hissed out, having been pushed back against the stone wall of the castle by the semicooperal woman before her.  The banshee grinned down at her, but it was slightly difficult to tell what direction she was looking due to the lack of any pupils in her pale eyes.</p><p>  "Language little witch," the Banshee, Moira, breathed out.  One of her long arms, with skin wrapped tight against her bones, grabbed onto the Witch's pale thigh, lifting it up and around her waist, the protective fabric between her legs falling to the side, revealing her lack of underwear for the night.</p><p>  Angela, also known as the Witch of the Wilds, blushed at being exposed to the creature before her, Moira's pale eyes fixated on her bare cunt.  It was not their first time together, nor would it be their last (as long as the Witch outlived the heroes trying so valiantly to protect the King's castle). </p><p>  "Are you just going to stare, or are you going to fuck me?" Angela asked, impatience lacing her tone.  She had forgone helping the mad doctor that day, having been awaiting her lover's arrival into the late hours of the night.  She didn't sit and mope, however, and instead, she spent her time yearning with her hand between her legs, working herself to completion over and over again, wishing for her lover to walk in on her.</p><p>  And that's what happened.  Moira had appeared in the late hours of the night, finding her way through the open window (for she loved the dramatic flare it brought her) and pinning her against the wall she was against now.  </p><p>  The Witch's cunt was still sore and dripping with arousal from her earlier journeys of self-pleasure, and when the Banshee brought a clawed finger through her folds, she was able to feel just how wet the Witch was.</p><p>  Without any warning, a single finger slipped inside Angela's pussy, the blonde's eyes fluttering as she finally was able to feel her lover inside her once again.  It had been too long since she last had seen her, and she fully intended to enjoy her company while she could.</p><p>  "Oh, my little Witch, you're so ready for me," Moira husked, pushing her finger up to the first knuckle.  Angela could only shudder in response as the Banshee's breath tickled her ear.  </p><p>  The finger pulled back slowly, Angela's pussy gripping around it, not wanting it to leave her body.  It barely was out before it, and another of the Banshee's long, boney, fingers, found their way inside her cunt.  She gasped, her hands wrapping around her lover's neck, bringing her in closer.  Moira had now begun to fuck Angela's cunt with vigor, thrusting up inside of her as hard as she could before withdrawing and repeating the action.</p><p>  It had Angela devolving into a mess, loud cries and moans of pleasure spilling from her lips as she took Moira so well.  It wasn't long before she came, legs shaking as she squirted around the fingers inside of her, but Moira did not stop as she fucked her through her orgasm.</p><p>  "Can you take another?"</p><p>  Angela whimpered, nodding her head as her mind swam with arousal.  She could think of nothing but Moira's fingers inside of her, bringing her more pleasure than her own hand ever could.  </p><p>  With Angela's consent, Moira added her pointer finger to the mix, the stretch making the Witch keen with pleasure.</p><p>  "Look at you... You take me so well, " Moira said, watching as Angela's cunt stretch to accommodate the fingers inside her.  She could never get enough, she had to have her again, and again, and <i>again</i>.</p><p>  "F-Fuck, " Angela panted out, squeezing her eyes shit as Moira curled her fingers, bringing another wet orgasm to the surface.  By now the Banshee's hand was surely ruined with Angela's arousal, but neither of them would have it any other way.</p><p>  "Moira... Please stay, " Angela said, trying to continue as her knees started to buckle, the Banshee using only a small amount of her strength to keep the Witch up and standing as she languidly began to fuck her pussy once again, awaiting the Witch to continue.</p><p>  "Stay the night... And the next night...  Please... I need you more than once a year."</p><p>  Moira hummed at that, her thumb finally finding Angela's aching clit that she had neglected from her attentions.  She circled it for a moment, watching Angela try to fight to keep herself up.</p><p>  "I will stay the night and the next, but no longer, if you so wish, " the Banshee replied, feeling how Angela pulled her closer, their lips melding together into a mind-numbing kiss.</p><p>  "Yes... Thank you..." Angela murmured, glad to have another day with her lover, even if it was at the cost of the mad doctor's trust in her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinktober being during midterms is rude :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela enjoyed Overwatch fundraisers, she really did.  Getting to see the men and women she helped daily enjoy themselves with friends and family always brought a smile to her face.  Even seeing her own friends, Reinhardt, Tracer, and Captain Amari mingling with the crowd was great, especially when she was able to set aside time to speak to them.</p><p>  But nothing could beat being attached to the hip to her girlfriend, arms hooked as they walked through the extravagant hall to the ballroom that the party was being hosted in.  Her dress was a champagne yellow, modestly cut off just above her knees and two small straps holding it up.  Next to her was Moira, her girlfriend, and medic of Blackwatch, wearing a cream-colored suit to match, her red hair slicked back ever so nicely.  </p><p>  Angela loved attending these parties with her, and not just for the company, but for the excitement, Moira would normally bring.</p><p>  The duo took their seats at the large table, Moira's hand immediately making contact with Angela's thigh, the blonde doctor blushing faintly under the crystalized lights.  Commander Morrison sat before them, lost in conversation with the other two higher-ups; Captain Amari and Gabriel Reyes.  It was perfect for what the two of them had planned.</p><p>  Moira wasn't once for public affection, so she made no inclination toward Angela as her hand slipped lower her thigh, bunching up the other woman's dress ever so slightly so her hand could reach between her thighs.</p><p>  "It's good to see you finally show your face, Moira," Gabriel joked, turning his attention onto the Geneticist.  Moira gave him a thin smile, dipping her head almost bashfully as her fingers traced the length of Angela's pussy through her panties.</p><p>  "Yes, Angela managed to talk me into coming tonight."</p><p>  Angela's hips jerked under the table as a long nail teased over her clit, trying to keep her face steady as her body demanded she focus on the pleasure she was experiencing.  </p><p>  "Well thank you for bringing her out of the lab for once," Gabriel said, turning back to his conversation with the Commander and Captain.</p><p>  Angela exhaled a sigh of relief, feeling how Moira had pushed her panties to the side, a long nail trailing over her slick entrance.  She couldn't care about Moira's impractical manicure at the moment, pushing her hips ever so slightly forward, allowing the tip of Moira's finger to slip inside her greedy cunt. </p><p>  Moira bit her lip, feeling how Angela's warm wetness engulfed her finger up to the hilt.  She could see how Angela herself was fighting back a moan, her body shuddering at the pleasure of Moira curling her finger.  This was the main reason Angela had brought her to this event, and any event prior.  She loved being fucked in front of the others without their knowledge (although a few have started to suspect something), coming undone again and again over the night before returning home with her girlfriend.</p><p>  Moira withdrew her finger much to Angela's disappointment, a low whine leaving her lips.  The other woman just offered a smile, standing from her seat at the table.</p><p>  "I need to head to the washroom, join me?" She asked, a glint in her eyes.  Angela could only agree, knowing just how well she was going to be fucked during the event from just that line.</p><p>  "Of course, lead the way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really short, sorry abt that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them oftentimes didn't leave their comfort zone when it came to their bedroom activities.  Anything new to the other had to be discussed thoroughly and planned out beforehand to make sure they were comfortable with it, and allowed them the opportunity to tap out whenever they began to feel uncomfortable.</p><p>  However, sometimes that didn't always happen between the two scientists.  Sometimes, a spur of the moment decision would bring them into trying new things, as they were now.  </p><p>  Well, perhaps it was an overstatement by calling this new, as Moira and Angela had both eaten one another out before, but certainly not in this position before.  Moira had been resting against the pillows, enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss after Angela had made her cum for the second time that night, the blonde having been kissing across her chest, finger fucking her pussy until she came.  </p><p>  What she hadn't been expecting was Angela to turn and crawl down Moira's body, hips lifted in the air so that the Irishwoman had an uninterrupted view of her wife's glistening cunt, and her mouth lowering down to suck against Moira's clit.  The older woman's hips bucked up at the sudden stimulation, too much to deal with after the previous events, but Angela was not going to be satisfied until she had her fill of her wife.  </p><p>  So Moira leaned forward, large hands gripping Angela's hips as she pulled her cunt closer to her face, tongue lolling out so that she could get a taste of her wife.  She could feel Angela gasp, focus momentarily lost as Moira delved her tongue inside of Angela's pussy, greedily lapping up her slick.  </p><p>  Angela moaned, lips still wrapped around Moira's clit, the vibrations causing the older woman to shudder as she tended to her wife.  It was too much, but not enough at the same time.  She wanted to pin Angela down and eat her out until she was screaming, but the way they were now didn't allow it.  </p><p>  "Fuck, Moira," Angela gasped out, her warm breath ghosting over Moira's cunt, "you feel so good."</p><p>  With that she leaned down again, tongue lapping at the older woman's folds, more than happy to eat her out as she did the same to her.  It wasn't long before both women were shuddering with the beginnings of their orgasms, unable to pull themselves away from the other, needing to feel them and taste them as they came into one another's mouths.</p><p>  "Mmh," Moira groaned against Angela's cunt, licking her lips as she began to pull away, her chin glistening with her wife's arousal, "we should do that more."</p><p>  She could feel Angela laugh against her, pulling away so that she could lean against Moira's chest. </p><p>  "Indeed we should."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Size Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to stop blueballing people but I dont care anymore,,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela didn’t originally think she had a thing for women.  Most of her life had been spent hunched over a lab desk, studying notes and chemical formulas in school and in work, so the opportunities for experimentation were slim to none.  On occasion she had gone out with people- men, but of course, and always found those dates to be lacking, the feeling of their dry lips against hers always causing her to reel back in shock and barely concealed disgust.  </p><p>  So it really shouldn’t have been as much of a shock as it was when Angela found herself falling head over heels for the Blackwatch Geneticist and part-time Medic.  Especially when she stood behind her in the lab, staring down at her work.  She was just… So <i>big</i>, so tall… Angela only came up to the underside of her chest, always having to look up when speaking to the older woman.  Not only was she so tall, but her hands were large as well, and Angela couldn’t help but wonder how holding hands with her would go, or heaven forbid, the other woman’s large hands wrapped around her neck.  </p><p>  She wasn't even being subtle about her shy glances toward Moira.  Watching how she worked, performing her tasks methodically and to the letter, Angela couldn’t help but wonder if she would treat her the same way.  </p><p>  For a brief moment, Angela could’ve sworn Moira was beginning to catch onto her sly glances over at the larger woman.  The way her eyes would glaze over and stare like a love-sick teenager.  And how even sometimes when speaking to the other, Angela’s eyes would fall to her large palms, wanting to take her hand into her own.</p><p>  So, maybe it wasn’t a surprise when late at night in the lab, Moira approached Angela.  The blonde doctor had just shed her lab coat and begun to make her way out of the shared lab to retire for the night.  Angela could feel the other woman's eyes on her, how her presence consumed all her thoughts as Moira slowly leaned over, a hand coming to grab hold of Angela’s neck- fitting perfectly around it, and applying just the slightest bit of pressure.</p><p>  “Leaving so soon?” Doctor O’Deorain asked, and Angela couldn’t help but shudder, completely at the mercy of the taller woman.  </p><p>  “I was hoping you would stay around for a little while longer,” her breath was against Angela’s ear now, and the blonde instinctively spread her legs, Moira slotting her own between them as though she was meant to be there, “so we could <i>talk</i>.”</p><p>  Her leg pressed up against Angela’s pussy, and the blonde briefly was glad she had chosen to wear a skirt for her day at the lab, allowing Moira ease of access.<br/>
“W-What do you want to talk about?” Angela asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper as Moira’s leg ground against her clothed cunt.  God she was so wet, being completely helpless before the Irishwoman brought a flood of wetness forth from her cunt.  </p><p>  “I believe you already know what,” Moira replied, removing her leg from between Angela’s own.  Before the blonde could object, her free hand took its place, long, <i>large,</i> fingers tracing the outline of Angela’s sopping pussy.  </p><p>
   Angela’s eyes fluttered, unable to keep from crying out in pleasure as Moira circled her clit, applying pressure against her throat with her other hand.  She rocked back after Moira’s fingers, the Irishwoman giving a breathy laugh as she watched Angela seek out her pleasure.
</p><p>
  “I do believe it would be best if we talked somewhere else now, hm?”
</p><p>
  Her fingers withdrew, Angela feeling a rush of cold air around her cunt without Moira’s body heat to keep the chill of the lab at bay.  Even Moira’s other hand, wrapped tight around Angela’s neck, had withdrawn, causing the blonde to suck in lungfuls of air she didn’t know she needed.  
</p><p>
  “A conversation like this surely would be better in private, wouldn’t you agree?”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira was nothing if not prepared.  Long nights alone in her own lab made her purchase questionable supplies that certainly had no purpose being inside of a world-renown Geneticist’s lab.  However, sometimes, they would come in handy, not just for herself, but for other late night guests who wanted to do more than just, talk.  </p><p>  Such was the case right now with one, Angela Zieglar.  The two women had started their workplace affair almost immediately upon meeting, having been drawn to one another like moths to a flame.  Both were brilliant, and both found the other's intelligence incredibly attractive.  Angela having been a child prodigy, and Moira with multiple degrees under her name.  That was just the start of what they found attractive about one another, casting sidelong looks to look the other over, eyes lingering a bit too long on full breasts and a sharp jawline.  </p><p>  So really, it was only obvious that they would want to see the other in a more… romantic light.  </p><p>  Upon Angela’s second meeting with Moira that day, having not have gotten her fill of the older woman earlier in the morning, Moira decided to introduce her to her own arsonal of supplies, pulling out a wand vibrator after having undressed Angela, pushing her down against her desk.</p><p>  “Why was that in your desk?” the blonde asked, a deep red blush dusting her cheeks as she stared at the toy, Moira holding it up with a grin.</p><p>  “I have needs as well, pet.  But if this is not up to your standards I have others that you may enjoy.”</p><p>  Angela shivered at that, spreading her legs so that Moira could slot herself between them.  Some other time she would love to see what else Moira had in her desk that wasn't suitable for lab work, but she wasn’t about to put a hold on their ‘meeting’ just yet.</p><p>  “I think,” Angela said, shuddering as the head of the vibrator was pressed against her clit.  It wasn’t even on yet, and she already could feel her arousal dripping out of her in waves.</p><p>  “I think I’ll enjoy it just fine,” she finished, pulling Moira down by the lapels of her lab coat to kiss her.  It was then Moira turned on the vibrator, a bolt of pleasure racing up Angela’s spine, her mouth dropping open on instinct.  Moira was quick to take advantage of Angela’s opened mouth, her tongue pressing inside, exploring the younger woman’s mouth as though it was their first time all over again, demanding more and more of the other.</p><p>  Angela moaned into the kiss, her pussy clenching around nothing as the vibrations caused her clit to swell, throbbing and demanding more.  She had never been so wet before in her life, and she rocked her hips experimentally, eyes fluttering at the feeling of the solid head of the vibrator rolling over her clit.</p><p>  “Oh God,” she breathed, trying to squeeze her legs shut to no avail, Moira getting herself between them as she pushed the vibrator down harder against Angela’s clit, turning up the settings.</p><p>  The blonde shook, shutting her eyes as pleasure wracked her body, her world entirely focused on the vibrations between her legs and how they steadily grew in strength.  Faintly she could register Moira saying something… something about filling her up… making her cum until she broke from the pleasure.  Angela didn’t even know what was happening anymore, nodding along to whatever Moira was saying, rocking her body against the other woman’s vibrator, chasing her release.</p><p>  It came sooner then she expected, Moira’s free hand finding its way between her thighs, two spindly fingers being pushed inside of the blonde’s dripping cunt with little resistance.  She was already so wet, there was no way she would last long, and when Moira curled her finger’s Angela saw stars behind her eyes.</p><p>  “Fuck!  Moira!” She cried out, her pussy clenching down on the protruding fingers as her body shook, overcome by her orgasm that had no right being as soon as it was.  She shuddered, feeling herself squirt around the fingers inside of her, the vibrations against her clit no longer being pleasureful, overstimulating her until she could’ve sworn she had another, smaller, orgasm at the sensation.</p><p>  “Such a good girl for me,” Moira cooed, leaning down as she turned off the vibrator, slowly pulling it away from Angela’s over sensitive clit.  The two women kissed for a brief moment, Angela finding herself unable to tear away from the Geneticist.  </p><p>  “See you again later tonight?” Angela asked once she managed to collect her breath, slowly sitting up against the lab desk.  She could feel her arousal between her thighs, and she grimaced at the thought of having to put on her skirt again before getting cleaned up.</p><p>  “Of course, and if you want, I can bring a few more things I believe you would enjoy?”</p><p>  Angela nodded, leaning up to place a small kiss against the corner of Moira’s lips.</p><p>  “I would enjoy that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela didn't always beg.  Her mistress laid out the rules very clearly during each session, and as much as Angela wanted to beg, she would bite her tongue to keep from doing so, knowing her mistress would bring her to release if she behaved.</p><p>  Begging only resulted in being denied even further, Moira wanting to hear her cry out and plead to come until she had broken down sobbing, begging for more stimulation.  It prolonged her torture, and Angela wasn't afraid to even say so when Moira asked why she didn't beg as much.</p><p>  However, even knowing it was prolong her torture, didn't fully cause her to stop begging entirely.  That would be no fun to her, and her mistress.  So now, as she sat in Moira's lap, head resting against the corner of Moira's neck.  Her mistress' hands groped at her ass, holding Angela's hips up from her lap to keep the blonde woman from grinding against her.</p><p>  A small bullet vibe had been left inside Angela's pussy, causing her to shudder and moan at every movement.  Her arousal trickled from her cunt, running down the inside of her thighs.  Unconsciously, she moved her hips, trying to grind down against her mistress's thighs, but Moira held her in place.</p><p>  "Please," she begged, eyes rolling back, "let me come... I need more."</p><p>  She could feel how Moira's long nails sunk into her hips, but the pain was nothing compared to her arousal.  She needed to come, but she couldn't with only the vibrator.  She needed more, and Moira was keeping her from taking her pleasure.</p><p>  "Mistress," she whined, "I need more.  I wang to come so badly, please let me get off, please."</p><p>  Moira grinned as she looked down at Angela, holding her hips up away from her lap, able to see the puddle of arousal pooling on her thighs.</p><p>  "You want to come, little one?"</p><p>  Angela sniffled, nodding her head.</p><p>  "Yes!  Please!  I'll do anything!  I just want to come, mistress..."</p><p>  Her face was still pressed against the crook of Moira's neck, the latter being able to feel every harsh breath Angela took.  Her body shuddered, rolling her hips against nothing as the vibrations seemed to increase.</p><p>  "Oh sweetheart, you will come when I say you can, and not anytime sooner.  Understood?"</p><p>  Angela almost wailed at that, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>  "Please!  I need to!  Please mistress!"</p><p>  But Moira was not feeling merciful, and Angela knew deep down that her mistress would leave her without an orgasm if she misbehaved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kitchen Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another early morning with Angela having to wake up every day around 4 am to get ready for work although she didn't have to be in the lab until 6.  The two hours she had in the morning were a blessing, allowing her to fully wake up before going in for a whole day of surgeries and experiments.  It helped that her wife woke up at the same time too, the two of them often taking showers together and cooking one another breakfast as they got ready for their day.</p><p>  "What are you making?" Moira asked, looking over at Angela from the doorway.  The blonde doctor was in the kitchen, prepping some batter for their breakfast.</p><p>  "Just some pancakes," Angela replied without looking over her shoulder from the kitchen counter.  She could hear her wife walking up to her, Moira's large hands resting on her waist.  A small grin tugged at her lips, leaning back as Moira kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer.</p><p>  Already she could feel the hardness of Moira's erection against the back of her thigh, and she blushed despite herself.  Even though they had been married for a decent amount of time, Angela couldn't help but feel the same excitement as she did upon her first time with Moira.</p><p>  "Really?" Angela teased, pushing back against her wife's erection, listening to the way Moira gasped against her ear, "I see you don't want breakfast then, huh?"</p><p>  Moira chuckled, her grip against Angela's waist tightening as she ground against her wife's supple ass.</p><p>  "Oh I do, but not what you're cooking."</p><p>  Angela allowed herself to turn around, leaning upon the tips of her toes to place a kiss against Moira's lips.  Her wife's hands trailed down the sides of her body, accentuating her form, before lifting her up by the backs of her thighs.  </p><p>  The blonde squealed, her arms wrapping around Moira's neck, her legs doing the same with her waist.  Through her skirt, she could feel how Moira's cock throbbed, straining against her boxers and dress pants.  Angela wanted to squeeze her thighs close, her own arousal beginning to pool in her panties, making them stick to her skin.  She could hardly register what was happening until Moira set her down up against the counter.</p><p>  "Going to be one of those mornings?" Angela teased through bated breath, allowing her legs to fall open, pulling up the hem of her skirt so that Moira could see just how soaked her panties already were.</p><p>  "I can't help myself.  My wife is absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way, " Moira replied, bending down to kiss Angela.  The latter closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her wife's tongue in her mouth, occasionally deciding to suck against the slick muscle as Moira's hand trailed up her leg, pulling her panties to the side.</p><p>  She couldn't help the gasp that left her lips as the tip of Moira's cock nudged against her entrance before slipping inside of her all the way.</p><p>  "Fuck, Angela, " Moira groaned, and Angela whimpered, her hands tugging against her wife's short red hair to urge her on.  Her pussy clenched around Moira's cock as she began to pull out, and Angela moaned as Moira slotted herself inside once again.</p><p>  The two women rocked against one another, Angela's arousal dripping down onto the countertops as Moira fucked her just a bit harder, her shaft already lubed up from the mix of her precum and Angela's arousal.</p><p>  Moira, with her free hand, reached down, her thumb sliding against Angela's clit, causing her wife's back to arch, a low moan leaving her perfectly parted lips.  Angela couldn't keep her eyes open, thoroughly enjoying the way her wife attended to her as she filled her up with her long and thick cock.  Sure they had been together just the other night, but Angela felt like she had gone too long without her wife pounding away inside her pussy.</p><p>  "M-Moira, please..." Angela whimpered, feeling herself about to burst, "I'm gonna come-!"</p><p>  Moira moaned in response as Angela's walls squeezed around her as the blonde woman came.  She screamed out her wife's name, squirting against her cock, not once, but twice.  Moira was so enamored by her wife, she hardly noticed how close she was herself, pushing deep inside of her and filling her up with her cum.</p><p>  Angela could feel how Moira's cock throbbed inside of her, the sensation of being full of her wife's cum threatening to bring her over the edge once again.  Her eyes were crossed, staring dumbly up at her wife, a blessed out smile across her face.</p><p>  "Mmh, I love these kinds of breakfasts."</p><p>  Moira laughed at that, her forehead resting against Angela's shoulder.  Slowly, to not overstimulate her wife, she pulled out of her cunt, watching with a blush at how her cum began to leak out, pooling against the countertop.</p><p>  "As do I."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira and Angela had been married for a good couple of years now, having let past mistakes go to forge a new life together.  Their marriage wasn't completely worry-free, but it was close enough, the two of them having to negotiate with one another before agreeing to anything; especially when it came to the bedroom.</p><p>  Moira had been the one to bring it up to Angela one night, the blonde laying in her lap completely naked, Moira's cum still leaking from between her thighs.  She had suggested adding another person to their sex life at least once, wanting to try out something new only if Angela agreed.</p><p>  The blonde doctor had been shocked at first, but upon thinking about it had gradually warmed up to the idea.  It would only be once, and the two of them were happily married, there was no reason for someone else to come between the two women.  So, Angela agreed not but a week later, surprising Moira with her decision.  </p><p>  She assured Angela she did not want to pressure her into anything she didn't want, and Angela in turn had to assure Moira that she was making this decision without feeling pressured.  Of course, afterward, they both had to come up with a potential list of people who would join them, a list that was very much lacking in names.  It was Angela who ended up suggesting Fareeha with much back and forth of who would be willing, and Moira, who didn't have much of an opinion of the Security Guard agreed.  </p><p>  Angela was the one to speak to Fareeha about it, and to her and Moira's surprise, she agreed, and it wasn't long before Fareeha had joined them in their home, half undressed with Angela between her thighs, eating her out.</p><p>  "F-Fuck!  Angie-" Fareeha gasped out, her hands in the blonde doctor's hair, pulling her impossibly closer to her cunt.  Angela could do nothing more but moan at the rough treatment, her lips firmly wrapped around Fareeha's clit.</p><p>  Behind her was Moira, thrusting inside of Angela's dripping cunt as she watched her wife eat out the younger Amari.  It was a beautiful sight, getting to see her wife attend to someone else so thoroughly.  </p><p>  Her hands were against Angela's hips, long nails sinking into the soft flesh as she fucked her just a bit harder.  She couldn't help but to occasionally take her eyes away from how pleasured Fareeha seemed to be, to look at Angela's ass and how it jiggled with each heavy thrust inside of her.</p><p>  One hand left Angela's hip, coming up so that her forefinger traced the rim of her wife's ass, earning a muffled gasp from the woman who was forced to pause from her attentions toward Fareeha's cunt.  The latter was none too happy with that, rolling her hips forward and smearing her slick against Angela's face, pushing her back in with hardly a second thought just as the Irishwoman sunk a long finger inside Angela's ass.</p><p>  The blonde's eyes fluttered, crying out loudly as she came.  Her tongue thrashed against Fareeha's pussy, as her own cunt clamped down on her wife's cock, demanding that she cum inside of her.  Moira was unable to resist the greedy pull of her wife's cunt, spilling deep inside her as she bent over her back, fingers still working inside Angela's tight as to draw out as much pleasure as possible for her wife.</p><p>  Fareeha had yet to cum, but ground against Angela's face to bring herself over the edge, squirting helplessly against her as she finally finished.  Her back arched, muscles flexing as she held onto Angela, bucking up against her still questing tongue.  </p><p>  It was then they knew they were not yet finished with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Edging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to really finish all of these fast I only have two days left omg....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Moira, " Angela groaned out, gritting her teeth together, "<i>please</i>"</p><p>  The Irishwoman looked down at her submissive, regarding her with a look of bored disinterest.  She could see how Angela's hips rolled against the large dildo shoved inside of her, vibrating at the lowest setting thanks to a bullet vibe.</p><p>  With a very much put upon sigh, Moira responded, "Yes, pet?  What is it?"</p><p>  Angela squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to calm her harsh breathing as she continued to fuck herself.</p><p>  "I- I'm going to come-!"</p><p>  Moira huffed at that, bending down and grabbing a fistful of Angela's blonde hair, pulling her up ever so slightly.  The latter yelped in surprise and pain, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she looked up at Moira.</p><p>  "Going to come?" Moira asked, sounding as though she couldn't believe it.  Her free hand reached into her pocket, thumbing the remote for the bullet vibe and turning it off, causing Angela to cry out in frustration.</p><p>  She let go of the younger woman's hair, letting her fall back down to the ground at the base of her feet, where she belonged.</p><p>  "You know very well you are not to come, " Moira started, once again turning on the vibrator to the highest setting, forcing Angela to keel over, humping against the dildo inside of her.  Moira could see how Angela's body shuddered, how her breaths came in harsh pants, and she knew she was already getting close.</p><p>  "You will not come until I say you can, pet.  Is that clear?" Moira asked, leaning back in her chair as Angela moaned aloud.  The Irishwoman flicked the vibrator down to the lowest setting once again, and she could hear the tremors in Angela's voice.</p><p>  "Yes Mistress..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Phone Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving to Iraq had been one of the best decisions Moira had made regarding her career— Oasis was new, full of brilliant minds, all wanting to expand upon the scientific world.  The only downside of having relocated so far away was that it was next to impossible to visit her on-again-off-again girlfriend, Angela.  </p><p>  That didn't stop the continuous phone and video calls they had with one another, although the time difference made it difficult for them to have a set time of when they should call.  So it was a surprise when Moira, returning home after a long day and night at the labs, received a call at two in the morning, tucking her phone between her shoulder and ear as she opened her penthouse door.</p><p>  "Moira!  I'm glad you picked up!" Angela's cheery voice rang from the other end of the line, putting a smile on Moira's face as she set her bag down and kicked off your shoes.</p><p>  "It's late, but I was just coming in from the lab.  I'm glad you called though so I could hear your voice," Moira said, moving to sit down at her couch.  She could perfectly imagine the reddening blush of Angela's face at the compliment, and silently she wished she were here with her.</p><p>  "Of course you would be coming in from the lab at two in the morning," she could almost hear the eye roll in Angela's tone.</p><p>  "Oh?  And why are you still awake then?"</p><p>  "I'm taking tomorrow off, and... Well..."</p><p>  A pause, and Moira could've sworn she heard shuffling on the other end.  Possibly Angela laying down?</p><p>  "I <i>missed</i> you."</p><p>  Now Moira was the one to blush, feeling how her arousal shot down between her legs within moments upon hearing Angela's whimpering voice.  She could barely hear the soft noises of Angela's fingers sinking into herself, and silently she wished that she was there with her.</p><p>  "Fuck- Angela-" Moira gasped out, too stunned to say anything else.  Her free hand was already down at the buckle of her belt, undoing it in record time with a single hand.  Once it was free she pushed down her pants and boxers, fingers parting her swollen and slick folds.</p><p>  "I haven't seen you in months, Moira," the Irishwoman could barely hear her through the ringing of her ears as her thumb rubbed against her clit, hips jumping up in response, "I fuck myself thinking of you..."</p><p>  Both women gasped at the same time, Moira having sunk a single finger inside her own dripping wetness.</p><p>  "Oh?  Is that so?" Moira asked, trying to fight the waver in her voice as she put on her aloof attitude that caused Angela to fall for her the first time.</p><p>  "Yes-!" Angela whimpered, and Moira, with her eyes shut, could imagine Angela rolling her hips down against her hand.</p><p>  "Sometimes I think of you in the middle of the work, and have to leave to fuck myself in my office!  I go home at night and wish you were there, and I come and come screaming your name until I pass out."</p><p>  Moira growled at that, another finger added between her legs.  She was pumping them harshly inside herself, no longer able to mask the pleasured moans leaving her lips.</p><p>  "You're that desperate for me?  You want me to fuck you even in the middle of your lab where all the interns and your coworkers can see?"</p><p>  Angela whimpered, the sound sending another slick burst of wetness between Moira's thighs.  </p><p>  "Yes... Please Moira... Bend me over and fuck me until I can't take anymore.  I want your fist inside me, stretching me and making me come over and over again-"</p><p>  Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, and Moira just knew that she was coming from touching herself.  Upon that realization, Moira worked harder between her thighs, thumbing her clit until she came as well, groaning out Angela's name as she road out her peek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Shower Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same universe as the kitchen sex chapter where Angela and Moira are very much married.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even when they took a day off, Moira and Angela couldn't help but wake up early in the morning, preferring to get a headstart on their day even if it only included relaxing around the house with one another.  However, days off meant longer showers together and more time spent curled up in bed.</p><p>  "Moira," Angela called from the bathroom, "come on, I have the shower running."</p><p>  The Irishwoman stretched as she roused from their shared bed, moving over to the bathroom as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  She preferred to sleep naked, so the cold of the room sent shivers up her spine, her body more than ready to welcome the heat of a shower.</p><p>  "Really?"</p><p>  Moira blinked, looking at Angela's naked form as she opened the door to the bathroom.  Her wife had her hip cocked to the side, with a hand on said hip, looking up at Moira with barely concealed amusement.  The latter frowned in confusion, looking around the bathroom for a clue as to why Angela seemed to be short with her.</p><p>  There was a sigh, and Moira tensed as Angela stalked toward her, her sleepiness from before completely evaporating as her wife cupped her half-hard cock.  She bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan as her wife's hand stroked her erection.  That explained why Angela had looked at her like that, but she couldn't help being hard in the mornings, especially when it led to something like this.</p><p>  "Morning wood, again?  You fucked me last night, is that all you can think about?" Angela asked, and Moira would have taken offense if she didn't hear the humor in her wife's tone.  She looked away, rocking her hips into her wife's touch, feeling an early orgasm build between her legs.</p><p>  "I can't help it, and you know it," Moira replied, her own tone a bit too harsh.  Angela's hand left her throbbing cock at that, and Moira was about to apologize when she noticed her wife opening the shower door, and stepping inside, beckoning for her to follow.</p><p>  Follow Moira did, stepping into the warm spray of water, her hair immediately flattening from her wild bed head.  Angela's hair was already sticking to her back, and briefly, as Moira looked over her curves and full features, she wondered how she got so lucky.  </p><p>  Once again, Angela approached her, pushing her body flush with Moira's.  Her large breasts rubbed against the Irishwoman's smaller pair, and she couldn't help but moan at the contact.  Angela's hands were already back on her shaft, aided by the water as she stroked her.</p><p>  "I know I tease you, but I love this... Having you so willing with only a single touch."</p><p>  Moira shuddered, rocking her hips against Angela's hands, fucking them like they were nothing more than the fleshlight she used when without her wife for days at a time.  She could feel how Angela's thumb traced the slit at the tip of her cock, and she had no choice but to come, spilling helplessly against Angela's hands and stomach, the water of the shower washing away her come before she could marvel at how beautiful Angela looked covered in it.</p><p>  "Fuck Angie..." Moira groaned, a small smile spreading across her lips.</p><p>  "Ah, ah, ah.  We're not done yet," Angela said, giving a firm squeeze to Moira's softening cock, causing the Irishwoman to jolt in surprise and pleasure.  </p><p>  "In fact, we won't be done until you have nothing more to give."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All chapters are about 200-600 words and will be updated daily until the end of October &lt;3</p><p>You can find out more about me @ flosscandies.carrd.co</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>